


The Moaning (Manga Adaptation)

by JessieMay



Series: See Me [4]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Dark, Fan Comics, Fanart, Father/Son Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Manga, Rimming, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMay/pseuds/JessieMay
Summary: The manga adaptation of The Moaning:The moaning had been going on since the first night the two Saiyan's had arrived in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. One night, Trunks decided to investigate it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so lets try this again. Some of you noticed I tried posting this unsuccessfully a while back. Hopefully it works this time, but if not, here's the link to the public folder : https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B0BGFuyDMXlaUEhXazc4NlptQW8

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is Jin3zni3's manga adaptation of the first chapter of The Moaning. Check out more of Jin's wonderful work at http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=8517466
> 
> Lova4513, the artist who did the Trunks/Vegeta illustration in Part 3 of the series, will be illustrating Chapter 2, which I will post when she completes.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
